The Days of Danny
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Everything Danny ever knew came to an end and now his life is going to change. This an AU where The H50 gang are high school kids. With a few Stargate Characters thrown in for good measure. There just might be some romance, down the line.
1. Chapter 1

_Lately, I have not wrote a thing. I've been busy, a little depressed and generally uninspired. I did not want to force any pieces because you guys deserve so much better. _

_I finally feel inspired to write a new story. If the inspiration and thought out there. For reference sake. _

_I've added a few non- Hawaii Five-0 characters from the Stargate Universe into this story. But this will all be in Hawaii Five-0 verse. This story features a our H50 gang has high schoolers._

_Those characters are_

_Cameron Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Jack O'niell, Hank Laundry, John Sheppard, Evan Lorne, Carson Beckett and Teyla Emmagan._

_Did I mention I don't own H50 CBS does nor do I own Stargate Anything MGM does._

* * *

Nobody asked Danny if he wanted to move to Hawaii, He wasn't consulted and he was angry.

It'd been a normal day, he had a healthy breakfast consisting of a bowl of Lucky Charms, He barley made it to school, because he almost missed the bus. He left his homework at home, not that he did it anyways, made an excuse about his dog eating it, they didn't have one. He got sent to the principal's office, he thought he was in trouble for cutting algebra, He was wrong. His principal said take a seat, He found out his parents were dead, a hit and run, a drunk driver they said. The driver was dead he smashed into the side of a cement truck three miles later. Danny was 13, his parents were dead and he was an orphan.

Danny was assigned a child services agent, they stuffed him in a black suit that wasn't his. His mom always said blue was his colour. The funeral was somber. He signed a baseball and buried it with his Dad, he buried the shell necklace he was going to give his mom for her birthday. He put it on her neck, it looked pretty, he knew it would. When the last shovel of dirt was put in place, Danny William's walked away. That was one week ago.

He was put on a plane and sent to Hawaii, because nobody in his family wanted him. They said he was a no good, rotten teenager, A bad example for there kids and a lose canon. Nobody in the state wanted a troubled boy with problems but apparently somebody in Hawaii was demented enough to take him, probably for the foster care stipend. Danny didn't even remember their name.

When the plane landed, Danny took a deep breath and got off the plane, he already hated Hawaii. Not only was it hot, there were pineapples everywhere he turned and somebody throw a lei over his neck before he even made to the baggage claim, with her cheerful "Welcome to Hawaii" Danny wanted to rip it off his neck. Couldn't she see, he didn't want to be here.

He finally got his duffle bag, he didn't have much, just that and his backpack. He'd outgrown most of his clothes and left them behind. He made it out into the arrivals area, he scanned the crowd looking, not that it mattered because I had no idea who he was looking for.

" Hello, Daniel Williams?" a man with blue eyes and think black hair styled into a sort of faux hawk and scottish lilt to his voice called his name.

" Yeh" Danny said lamely

" My name is Carson and you'll be staying with me"

" Oh"

" Let's say we get you out of here son"

" I'm not your son!" Danny said angrily, he walked past Carson ignoring the man's outstretched hand. Danny already hated him.

" OK then" Carson said as he caught up to Danny and showed him the way out of the airport and into the hot Hawaiian sun. They walked to the parking structure and Carson opened the trunk of his 67' fast back, Danny dumped his things in the trunk and walked away with a humph, got into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him. Carson followed at a much quieter pace.

They drove through the Hawaiian country, Carson pointing things out along the way, like the Mormon temple and other things, not that Danny was paying any attention. The boy just continued to stare ahead.

Carson pulled the car into the driveway of a modest looking house, with a small garden and a scottish flag hung on the porch. Carson popped the trunk and Danny got out.

" Here let me grab one of your bags" Carson said, Danny looked at him and told him, No that he had it and Carson knew he should back off. Carson sighed to himself and lead the way to the house. He unlocked the door and threw his keys into a small Thomas the tank engine bowl in the foyer. It'd been a gift from one of his patience, who found out the scottish doctor loved trains.

" Come on Danny, let me show to your room" Carson said as he lead the boy up the stairs to the second door on the left. Danny walked through the door, Carson had just opened revealing a white room, with one dark teal wall. There was twin bed in the centre with two bookshelves on either side of the bed instead of stands. One shelf had a task lamp clipped onto it and the other had bookshelf had an old fashioned alarm clock with the two weird bells on the top. There was a desk on the other side of the room and a bean bag chair in the corner.

" This was my office, if you don't like the teal, you can pick another colour and I'll repaint it." as he watched Danny put his bags on the bed. " There are dresser drawers built into the closet over there, the bathroom is right across the hall and my room is at the end of the hall if you need anything." Danny just nodded and Carson left him to unpack.

Carson started to bowl the pasta noodles for the spaghetti sauce he'd made last night. He called Teyla the on-shift nurse at the hospital to remind Dr. Braxton the chief of surgery he'd not be in for the next week so he could settle Danny into school. Carson pulled out every thing he needed to make home made meat balls. When everything was finished, he went upstairs and knocked on Danny's door and told him to come down for dinner.

Danny dragged his feet into the kitchen and heaved himself into one of the kitchen bar stools while Carson dished out the food and placed a plate of spaghetti and a glass of grape juice in front of him. Before he took a beer from the fridge for himself and heaved himself to sit on the kitchen counter to eat his own spaghetti. Carson was have way through his own plate and his beer before noticing Danny was idly twirling his spaghetti and pushing it around.

" Not Hungry Son?" Carson said and Danny blew up at him and threw the plate of spaghetti at the fridge.

" Look, I'm not your son and I don't want be your son, ever not that it matters because I'm just a monthly paycheque anyways!" Danny said red faced before turning on his heels, running up the stairs and slamming the door behind him.

Carson sighed as he stood on the counter and jumped over to the other side to avoid all the broken shards of the plate Danny had thrown. He grabbed his shoes and started to clean up the mess. Carson didn't blame Danny for throwing a fit or even the plate, how could he? The poor boy must be hurting with his heart in a million pieces. He lost his parents, found out nobody in his family wanted nor cared about him and been moved half-way across the planet. Carson probably would of thrown the plate at himself, had he been in Danny's shoes. Mess taken care of Carson sat on the sofa, leaned his head back and just tried to think. He wanted to make sure, Danny knew he was wanted, that he wasn't paycheque, that at the end of the day, Carson gave a damn about him.

It was midnight when Carson broke out of his thoughts, he wasn't sure where the time went. He locked up the house and headed upstairs.

Danny heard him coming up the stairs, and foot steps stoping at the door, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Danny didn't want to talk to Carson, he didn't want to be forced into yet another apology, by another person that thought they ruled his life now. Danny heard the door open and felt Carson sit on the bed, and for moment nothing happened.

Danny heard the man take a deep breath, before he felt Carson's deft fingers brushing the hair that'd fallen in front of his eyes. Danny's mother used to do it when she'd tuck him in when he was little. Danny felt just a little comforted by Carson's action, he didn't want to be, but he was it was the first time in a week any one touched him to more then shove him down a corridor or through a door. Even at the funeral, nobody gave him a hug or told him it'd be alright. As of right now, Danny didn't have any family or a friend in the world any more.

Danny felt Carson shift, like he'd move to sit with his elbows on his knees. Then Danny was hearing him talk.

" Look Son, I don't know what to do here. I'm scottish we say son when we're talking to a young lad or even man that's younger than us, it's what we do" Danny heard Carson make this hysterical chuckle, apparently Carson was talking to him.

" I don't know why I'm telling you this, because clearly you're kind of out for the count, but I'll say it anyways. I'm not trying to replace your Dad or your Mom, Gosh no son. Nobody can ever replace them, they'll always be Grace and Mac Williams the mother and father of Danny Williams, always and you'll always be their son kid." Danny could feel Carson move again as though he'd run his hand through his own hair.

" I've never been a parent before, The closet I've ever been to parenting were my wee baby turtles I had in college. So I'm going to suck at this for a while, but I want you to know you're wanted, I want you here. I don't care if you've had a bad rep and your grades are terrible, we can work on that" Danny could feel the silent tears escaping his eyes, as he continued to listen to man, talk to him, even though he thought he was asleep.

" I'm not mad because you threw a dish, it's ok to be upset and angry. I should tell you in the morning to tell me you're angry next time. I'll give you the boxing gloves and you can beat the shit out of the bag in the basement or we could spar. I get that you're hurt, I know that you're hurting, You're a 13 year old boy, who lost the two most important people in his life you're not alright. But damn it kid, you'll be alright, maybe not tonight or tomorrow or the day after, but I want you to know I'll be there there for you and we'll get through this together."

Something inside Danny broke and before he really knew what he was doing, he threw himself at Carson. Carson's arms came around the lad's shoulders, cradling him into his chest as boy buried his face in his neck and his entire body shook with every heart broken sob. Had nobody hugged this child and asked him how he felt? Carson wondered, while he ran a soothing hand and whispered a litany of nonsense into Danny's ear and pressed soft kisses into his hair.

It took almost an hour before Danny hiccuped and whipped the tears from his eyes, his nose at started to run at some point and he probably snotted all over Carson's neck and maybe Carson wasn't so bad. Danny pulled away red faced and embarrassed he was a man now and men didn't cry.

" It's alright Danny, we all need a good cry sometime." Carson said as though he'd read Danny's mind. At some point Carson must of moved them around so Carson was sitting on the bed with his back against the head board and Danny sat in his lap, which Danny scrambled off of the second he noticed opting to sit beside Carson with his back against the headboard to. Carson was looking at the picture of his parents, he'd had clutched in his hand before Carson had come upstairs.

" Here Danny, I want you to have this" Carson said and he pulled a photo of a man, who looked a lot like Carson, except his hair was blonde.

" What's this?" Danny asked just a little confused.

" It's a picture of my Da, he was killed by a lorry when I was 11" Carson said as a sad look crept across his face.

" Who's Lorry?" Danny asked and Carson smirked and ruffled his hair

" In Scotland we call transport truck a lorry, the driver was drunk"

" Oh" Danny didn't bother to say sorry, he knew it just didn't work. " I don't understand?" Danny said confused as he held up the picture of Carson's dad Keith.

" Danny, I want you to have it. So you'll always remember that I get it. When you think nobody else understands, you can always come to me."

" Thank you" and Danny meant it, he was surprised but he really meant it.

" You've got his chubby cheeks." Danny said and pinched Carson's cheek like an old lady would a child. Carson muttered " Beckett's gift and curse" before he smirked and pulled Danny's ears and said he got those from his mother. They continued to talk, Carson about his Da and Danny about his parents through the night.

Danny woke up when the sun came in through the blinds, he noticed three things. His parents picture and the one of Carson's Da that he and Carson tacked on the the cork board Danny missed by the bed. He was under the covers and he slept for the first time in a week. Danny smiled, his first honest smile since his parents' deaths when Carson Beckett threw open his door, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed himself and walked right into the room. Danny chuckled as Carson rooted through the drawers in the closet threw a pair of boxers, a white t-shirt and a pair of khakis at him and grunted something that sounded like Shower, Breakfast and Pancakes. Before walking out the door apparently Carson didn't do mornings or required caffeine like Danny required oxygen. Danny headed toward the shower, thinking that maybe this wasn't so bad, and maybe Carson was right, He would be alright.

Thanks for reading, This will continue and another Chapter will follow. I just needed to lay the frame work for the story and Carson's key importance. I'm trying to keep this story pretty wholesome. But there will probably be some violence an angst moments through out.

* * *

Gibbs


	2. Breakfast, Hospitals and Steve

_I'm going to change it up a bit more, it's AU after all. Steve's Parents are divorced and Steve lives on the island with his Dad. I'm going to break a little more from Canon and Chin is actually going to be a grown up. For the sake of giving him more character development. _

_Did I mention I don't own H50 CBS does nor do I own Stargate Anything MGM does._

Danny, wandered into the bathroom across the hall and noted that Carson must not have a master bathroom, if the small metal bin labelled Carson on the counter was anything to go by. Danny noted a second metal bin with his name on it, which had a toothbrush, deodorant stick and a small mason jar full of jelly beans. " Must be incase I get hungry on the toilet or something" Danny pondered to himself, as he deposited his clothes on the closed toilet lid and got into the shower.

After his shower, he combed his hair and made a mental note about needing a hair cut. He was starting to look like Justin Bieber and that just wouldn't do. Danny trotted down the stairs only to have Carson to yell the word duck with enough force Danny hit the ground before he even knew what he was doing. Not even a millisecond later, a newspaper whistled past where his face had just been before crashing into the wall.

" What was that?" Danny yelled back.

" That, was our paperboy Steve, bless his heart the boy has an arm but he's got no control. Happens every morning at 7:00 AM. I gave up on him just putting it on the door mat, you get used to it." Carson said like a news paper rocket didn't just come ripping through his window like a cold war missile.

" You're paper boy is a neanderthal animal!" Danny hissed as he took a seat at the kitchen bar.

" And they told me you struggled with English" Carson chuckled at him.

Danny just rolled his eyes and noted that Carson was frying up bacon in one skillet and making pancakes and wearing a ridiculous apron that said kiss the cook. He didn't really know what to talk about, so he said the first thing that came out of his mouth. " I like your Car".

" I'm quite fond of it myself Danny, maybe in a few years I just might let you drive it but for now your just going to have settle for your bike in the garage." Carson said as he expertly threw a pancake from the skillet to the plate in front of Danny and another one followed.

" But, I didn't bring my bicycle"

" I know me mum sent one for you. She wants you to feel like you've got a place here and she can't wait to meet you and fatten you up on shepherd's pie"

Carson and Danny continued to eat breakfast and make idle small talk about Scotland and New Jersey. Carson laid down some ground rules that Danny had to follow. He had to make his bed in the morning, keep his room clean and vacuum it weekly. He was responsible for taking out the trash and one night per-week he was responsible for dinner. He also expected Danny to try everything he made at least once before deciding he didn't like it. Danny found he could live with those terms.

" Hey Danny, we're going to have to make a stop at the hospital. One of the doctor's needs a quick consult on a surgery. Then we'll go to the mall and get you some stuff for school, then stop in at the grocery and get you some easy stuff to make and any snacks you like."

" I like pizza"

" Good we'll make that tonight, I'll show you how to make pita pizza so you've got a quite easy meal you can make on your own. Anything else you think you'd like to learn how to make, come ask me and I'll teach you or we'll both learn to make it together."

Together they drove out to the hospital, this time Danny was a little more animated and interested in what Carson had to say, even if Hawaii wasn't his idea of paradise. He pointed out a shaved ice truck, then a giant outdoor swim complex with diving boards like the one's at the Olympics, where the Island's top divers trained. Danny thought anybody willing to throw themselves off that 10 meter platform was insane, certifiably so.

In the hospital, Danny wandered around the 6th floor looking for the cafeteria. Carson sent him off with instructions to tell Ms. Lucile that Dr. Beckett said if he asked nicely, and said she looked very pretty today, she'd give him one of the fresh baked cookies. He finally found the cafeteria and asked the bored looking cashier if he could speak to Ms. Lucile. A older lady, at least older than his grandma with her grey hair pulled into a neat bun came out from the bowels of the kitchen.

" Can I help you with anything, Darling?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face, that had Danny smiling right back.

" Yes Please, Dr. Beckett said If I asked nicely, you'd give me a cookie. You look very pretty Ms. Lucile can I please have a cookie?" Danny asked and turned on his best happy puppy dog eyes on the elderly lady.

She chuckled and pulled out three cookies and put them in a small paper bag.

" You must be a very special boy, if Dr. Beckett is telling you his hospital secrets already." She said as she handed him the bag of cookies.

" Now you see to it Dr. Beckett gets one of those cookies young man." she levelled Danny with a look.

" I will ma'am I promise." he said as he turned and left the cafeteria

Danny walked back to Carson's office happily munching on a chocolate chocolate chip cookie. He was surprised to find the office empty. He decided to ask the nurse at the counter if she'd seen his wayward Carson.

" Hello Nurse Emmagan, Do you know were Dr. Beckett wondered off to?"

" Hello Sweetie, you must be Daniel. Carson's told me a bit about you."

" Oh Hi, uh you can call me Danny"

" Alright honey, he's down stairs in the emergency room. It's in the L-wing, oh here you go hold on a second"

" CHIN!"

" What's Up?"

" This is Danny, he's Carson's new wing man, can you show him to the ER?"

" No problem, Hey Danny, my name is Chin Ho Kelly. You can call me Chin, you can call me Kelly, but You can't call me Ho!" That got Danny to laugh.

" Hi Chin"

" See you later Teyla, Dinner maybe?"

" I'm free at 7."

" Sounds good" Danny was pretty sure Chin just asked the Teyla lady on a date. Because the older man's ears were going just a little pink.

Danny and chin made there way down to the ER, and chin pointed to a curtained off area and told Danny that Carson was right behind it. Danny walked over and stood where Chin said he should and waved good by to the man. He could hear Carson giving orders to some one to get him something for the pain. Then he heard Carson say, " This'll hurt son" and Danny assumed it did because he could make the sound of whimpering. He almost jumped out of his skin when he came nose to nose we Carson.

" Whoa Danny, what are you doing here?"

" Uh Chin showed me where you were and said to stand right here and move if anyone asked me to."

" Thank you for listening, just stay there and I'll be right back. I have to fetch something. My orderly ditched my for GSW."

" Oh"

Curiosity got the better of Danny and he peaked around the curtain where it didn't quite touch the wall. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but he didn't expect to see a boy about his own age with his arm splinted to his chest. Probably to keep it still while Carson got what he needed for a cast. Before Danny could pull back and mind his own business again, the boy looked up with bloodshot hazel eyes and saw him.

" Hi" the boy said sniffing a few times. He had close cropped dark brown, so dark it was almost brown. There was just enough hair on top that his hair had just a hint of a natural waviness. It looked like his limbs were just a little to long for his growing body.

" Hi" Danny said has he leaned against the wall and poked his head farther in.

" What hha-happened to you?" the boy gritted out to Danny through the pain he was obviously still in. Danny thought the kid was kind of stubborn.

" Nothing, I'm just waiting."

" Oh, I..I broke my arm"

" I can see that, what happened"

" I tripped on the stairs at school, I la..landed on my arm and it went Sn-snap".

Danny quickly pulled back, when he felt Carson come up behind him. He was so, so busted.

" Da-Danny?"

" Where did you go?"

Carson rolled his eyes, he knew curiosity got the better of Danny, he just rolled his eyes and told Danny to beat it for awhile. Carson walked through the curtain and and pulled a stool up beside Steve's bed, before loading two syringes with novocain. It was a pretty bad break, not bad enough for surgery but bad enough it'd hurt something fierce for the next few days and manipulating it into a cast would be a lot worse.

" Dr. Beckett, did..did you send Danny away?"

" Yeah son, but you'll see him again later. He lives with me now. Maybe you can show him around school when he starts."

" Oh, does he look like his mom? Because he doesn't really look like you at all Dr. Beckett."

" I'm fostering him, Steven."

" hmm k, Can Danny come to a barbecue with me and Kono on saturday?"

" Kono and I, and sure."

Steve's speech was no longer halted by the pain, so Carson decided it was a good time as any as any to cast it. Carson applied the plaster and than applied the navy blue tape Steve had picked out.

" Why navy blue? all the kids want to the lime greens, oranges and the bright colours."

" I wanna join the Navy and then become a Navy Seal. Seals are so cool!"

" Well alright than, I guess your cast isn't finished yet!" Carson held the laugher in over Steve's impatient face. Carson pulled out a yellow marker and drew U.S NAVY down the side of the cast in block letters. As he was finishing officer John McGarret came through the curtain. Carson patted Steve on the shoulder as the boy marvelled at his U.S Navy cast with a shy smile on his face before giving John a script for painkillers, instructions before bidding the McGarrett's goodbye.

Carson headed back to his office and found Danny sitting at his desk, he'd set up the angry birds toy game a patient had given him to play with.

" Danny packed it up, You can bring the game home. We've got to head out to the mall now."

" Your not mad?" Danny asked with a questioning look on his face.

" Aye, I'm not mad son. Just next time you're curious ask first."

" Oh alright"

Carson locked his office and the two guys, headed out to finish the next part of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't forget to comment and share the story with your friends. Tell me if you have a story that you think I'd like to read. Because I'll totally check it! Characters as you can see get introduced pretty slowly. The one's I'm importing from Stargate are getting a little more introduction time, simply because not every H50 Fan also happens to dip their fingers into the Sci-Fi Pie. I also want to take Danny in a bit of a different direction. Danny won't have any aspirations of being a cop. After all, it's AU and I already made Chin a paramedic. Also Danny is going to be faced with some new things, and things to think about in this chapter. Oh and Kono is actually going to be a few years older than Steve. She'll be 17. I thought the whole shopping for school thing to be quite seasonally appropriate._

_Just for reference these are the binders that Danny gets. _

_ img/fl/35287_ _

_This is also the Laptop He got. _

_ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTVHx-EqCp10ZjvwtbPNWHxOyH6nwQq1jrdKZ3WjO 0Enwq8v3oY_

_Did I mention I don't own H50 CBS does nor do I own Stargate Anything MGM does._

* * *

As Carson drove along to the mall, with Danny seemingly involved with whatever trinket he'd unearthed from Carson's glovebox. Carson noticed earlier that Danny hadn't flipped out when he'd called him son earlier. He took that as a good sign and also made a note to clean out his glove box, if Danny found a racoon in there, he wouldn't be surprised.

Carson noted that Danny would need more than a few binders for school, the boy definitely needed some more clothes. He'd only came with a pair of jeans and a pair of khakis, few pairs of boxers and couple t-shirts and a hoodie, and a family photo album, which Carson planned to go through later with Danny and some enlarged to hang up in the house. After all, it was Carson's house but he hoped Danny could eventually call it home on his own time.

Danny had been playing mario on some kind of old gameboy he found in the glove box. Danny was convinced Carson was some kind of car hoarder. He'd already found two screw drivers, a box of dominos, 12 packs of gum, three sets of chopsticks, 4 zippo lighters, a tube of something called astroglide and a switch comb, who the heck owned a switch comb? Danny still wasn't all too sure what to think about the scottish doctor. He gathered, he was an accomplished surgeon and specialized in orthopaedic surgery, whatever that meant. It seemed that Carson was well liked by his patients and at the hospital in general because quite a few kids would run up and randomly hug him before running away again. Carson also didn't seem to get angry; He did know that Carson generally wanted him around and that was more than he could say for his own family back home.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Carson calling his name until the man pinched his shoulder.

" Uh what, yeah?" Danny said stupidly.

" Come on kid, we're here"

" Oh"

" Where do you want to start first, school supplies or clothes?"

" Uhm, you don't have to get me any clothes. You've already done a lot." Danny said, he didn't want to burden Carson.

" Danny, you're a growing boy, I know you need some new clothes and probably a new pair of sneakers." Carson levelled Danny with a look, that Danny was starting to recognize as his don't argue with me, you'll lose face.

" Now school supplies or clothes?"

" The school supplies" Danny figured they'd be the fastest to get out of the way. To be honest, Danny hated shopping.

They'd been wandering around Staples Business Depot for a few minutes, growing up Danny didn't really have anything to do with back to school shopping. He was more than happy to leave that ball in his mother's court. Even though he was 13, he really didn't have a clue where to start, other than needing a notebook and some pens.

" Carson?"

" Yeah, whats up?"

" I've, I've never really done this before." Danny said with a bit of a heartbreaking lilt to his voice, that had Carson stopping to look at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" My mom always did it"

" Aye, It's going to be alright. I'm here to help, always Danny" with that Danny gave him a watery but honest smile all the same and nodded his head.

Danny followed Carson all the way to the other end of the store. Which was actually really huge, Danny kind of always assumed everything in Hawaii was in some kind to tiiki hut or something. This place looked like every other staples he'd ever been to, minus the giant palm tree growing in the middle of the store and out through the roof.

They finally stopped at an aisle with binders, notebooks and lined paper.

" Danny grab some lined paper over there, I used lined paper as well, so get a lot." Carson said, so Danny grabbed ten packs of 200 sheets. He figured that'd be enough and walked to Carson who was all the way up by the binders and dropped the paper into the cart.

" You're going to need five binders, so pick'em" Carson saw Danny's eyes on the coloured notetote binders with the velcro flaps. Even though Danny picked five plain black binders off the 99 cent shelf. With an exasperated sigh, Carson picked up five of the binders Danny really wanted. He grabbed a red one, a green one, a blue one, an orange one, and a black one and dumped them into the cart. Before putting the ones Danny just put in back on the shelf.

" Danny, if you'd like something anytime while we're shopping and you're not sure if I'll say yes or no. Just ask me, alright?"

" OK Carson." with that Carson ruffled Danny's hair and laughed when Danny swatted his hands away. Getting the rest of the school supplies went quite a bit smoother. Carson threw a few things into the cart that Danny didn't think he'd need but Carson gave him his, Don't argue with me face. So Danny left it alone.

They ended up in the computer section and Carson stopped the cart to talk to Danny.

" Daniel, you'll need a computer for school, for research reports and typing them up. I'll be getting you a laptop." Danny was kind of in shock, he'd always had to do his work on the desktop in the kitchen, whenever he actually did his homework.

" But, there are going to be some rules. OK?"

" Ok Carson." Danny said rather excitedly.

" Rule number 1, No Porn and I'll be checking your browser history every night. If I find out you've disobeyed that rule. I'll be taking away your laptop and internet privileges for two weeks."

" Rule number 2, On a school night, you're to be in bed by 9:00, which means I want your laptop at 7:30 and on the weekends, you can stay up until 10:30 but I'd like your computer by 9:00"

" Do you understand and agree to these rules Danny?"

" Yes, Yes, Yes" Danny said like a typical teenage kids. Carson rolled his eyes, sure he'd be reminding the boy about them later.

They spent the next 30 minutes looking at various laptops. Carson was hoping he'd be like any other kid his age and just want a macbook. Instead Danny wanted a PC. Danny finally found a refurbished Dell XPS. It was an older model and they'd passed several of the new ones. Carson asked just to make sure that was the one he wanted.

" Yes please Carson, I really would like to have this one. It's just like the Dell Laptops they used in the first couple seasons of CSI New York. This one's processors and hard drives have been updated to handle the newest software. Please, Please?"

" Well alright, it's your laptop kid" Carson wasn't going to complain. The computer Danny had his heart set on was almost $700 cheaper than what he was expecting to spend. Carson had to admit the computer looked really cool when it was turned on because it's case also lit up.

After they cashed out, they put their purchases in the car which was already parked close to staples before heading into the mall. They stopped for lunch at the food court and Danny had a burger and a strawberry milkshake, while Carson ate pulled pork sandwich and had a carton of milk. Then they went to Walmart.

Danny was just a little shorter than the other kids his age, he still shopped out of the boys' section which ran up to size 18. He grabbed a couple packages of boxers one with Angry Birds and the other with the Justice League super heros. He maybe 13 but he still liked his super hero and cartoon underwear. Carson threw package of plain white t-shirts and a few packages of socks and pair of Batman and Superman pyjamas. The pyjamas looked more like normal logo T-shirt with a pair of sleep pants, which Danny thought was awesome because they didn't look like cutesy little boy pyjamas.

Danny picked out two pairs of Chinos one grey and the other Khaki, another pair of jeans. Carson asked if he wanted cargos, but Danny said no. He really didn't like cargo pants. Carson threw a few pairs of walking shorts in grey, navy blue and khaki into the cart and then they grabbed a few graphicT-shirts and some button up shirts as well. Then headed to cash out. Danny picked Walmart because he didn't really care for Hollister, American Eagle, J Crew of Abercrombie, he just liked Walmart. They also picked up a pair of black converse chuck taylor's from the skate shop. Danny laughed when Carson liked the chuck's so much he bought himself a pair of bright blue ones.

" Hey Danny, I have to make one more stop at the surf shop." Danny nodded and said

" Yeah cool, I've never been to a surf shop before. we have skate shop back in Jersey I used to go to. I was just starting to get into long boarding, before well this. all happened. Carson gave him a sympathetic nod.

" Aye me mom send me long board two years ago, to fit in when I'd first moved here. I think she wanted me to bust my ass on it. It's in the basement. Help me clean up the basement and it's totally yours."

" OK" Danny said before a look of abject horror crossed his face.

" Your basement isn't like your glovebox is it?"

" No, I just want to clean it up and put the tv from upstairs down there and then finally get around to mountain the big screen in the family room upstairs."

" Awesome."

When they walked into the surf shop, they were greeted with a cheerful and just a little loud.

" Dr. Beckett" from a teenage girl with elegant but strong jawline, honey brown eyes and dark sun kissed skin.

" Aye, lass how many times have I told you it's Carson."

" About a million and one by now." She said smartly.

" Yet, you never listen" Carson said with exasperation as Danny stood by amused by the interaction.

" Nope, your guard shorts are in" She said as she handed Carson the shorts before looking at Danny.

" What's up Haole?"

" Pardon?" Danny said with his eye brow cocked into his hairline.

" It's just something islanders call mainlanders, or white people here Danny."

" Oh, OK than. Not much shopping."

" Dr. Beckett, I know your mom raised you better than that, shame on you for not introducing me to your friend." The girl said mock upset in here voice as she punched Carson in the arm.

" Shame on me, Kono…this is Danny and he's the newest resident of Beckett Manor. Danny this is Kono Kalakaua crazy amazing surfer, sass queen and general pain in my butt., she's a heart breaker…She's stood me up on our last date." Kono nearly choked on her water over the expression of shock on Danny's face at Carson's words.

" He's my orthopaedic surgeon, I skipped a follow up appointment to go paddling and forgot to call him.", " Rain check pookie?" She said batting her eyes at Carson. Danny laughed, he liked Kono.

" You're supposed to rain check before the date Kono" Danny said and received a fist bump for Carson.

" Who's side are you on?" Kono laughed.

" Right now, Carson's he knows where I live"

" You're alright Danny" Kono said

" Oh Dr. Beckett, I guess these are for Danny. Chin bought them about an hour ago and asked me to hold them. Said to give them to you when you picked your kit up."

" Thank You" Kono hand a couple pairs of board shorts to Danny, a pair of Green ones with the DC logo and a pair of plain red ones that matched the Carson's without the lifeguard symbols.

" I met Chin, he asked the pretty nurse lady Teyla on a date. I think it was because his ears turned pink." Danny told Kono.

" He's my older cousin, and thank you Danny." Kono said with a smirk.

" Uh K" Danny said just a bit confused.

" Pay up Dr. Beckett, I called it" Carson pulled out a pack of skittles and a pack of cherry blaster gummies from his pocket and handed them to Kono.

" Since you, dropped them information Danny. You get half the gains do you want the skittles or the gummies."

" I like them about the same, so you pick what you want."

" Alright, you get the gummies" and tossed them in the bag with Danny and Carson's stuff.

" Bye Danny, come visit again."

" I will"

" See yeah Dr. Beckett."

" It's Carson ya little turkey" Carson said while Kono stuck her tongue at him.

Finally with all there shopping done, They got back in the car and headed home. Along the way Carson pointed out more things. Like a path Danny could take his bike on that would get him to the beach and another that would take him into town. They pulled into the driveway, and went inside. Danny went upstairs to put his new clothes away and his supplies into his desk while Carson set up his laptop with Microsoft office and some other programs.

When Danny got into his room, he put all his new pants into one drawer, his new t-shirts into another drawer, his socks and underwear in another one. His older clothes that he brought with him into the next and his pyjamas into the last drawer. Then put paper into all of his binders and put them into his bottom desk drawer, and his pens, pencils, pencil crayons and markers went into a pencil case in the top drawer. He pulled his sketching pencils from his bag and put them in there as well with his sketch book. Danny liked to draw, he wasn't exactly good at it yet, but he was getting better.

Danny found a book and mused that Carson had left his office desk in here, because Danny noticed the office nook that was build into the the nook between Carson's kitchen and family room downstairs. It was an old well read copy of twenty thousand leagues under the sea. Danny decided to read it so he took over to his bed and sat against the headboard.

When he opened the book, he found an inscription to Carson from his Da. Carson's Da had some horrible writing because he could only make the word Carson out because of the C and S and D because of the D. The rest was lost on him. Danny was convinced Carson only figured out what the inscription said after he became a doctor and fluent in reading horrible writing. Danny also found a picture of Carson and his Da in the book as well. Carson looked to be about 10 of 11, Danny guessed it wasn't much before Carson's Da died. Danny tacked the photo up on the cork board under the one of his parents. When he looked at his mom and dad, Danny thought they'd like Carson.

Danny lost track of time, he'd been enjoying the book so much, he didn't notice he was hungry until Carson was calling him down for dinner. Something else had been niggling the back of Danny's mind. He wasn't sure why but it was. Danny came downstairs and found out that Carson ended up ordering pizza. One with Sausage and Onion and another with plain cheese. They made idle small talk about well, nothing until dinner was over.

Through all of dinner Danny had been stealing himself for what he wanted to ask Carson. He took a deep break and finally did it.

" Carson, how come you didn't get angry at that pony tailed Kavanuagh guy shoved you into the wall at the hospital? and how come he called you cocksucker and said you didn't deserve a medical license?" Danny rushed out quickly, hands gesticulating wildly.

Carson huffed and looked down at his feet for a few moments before looking back up at Danny. Danny wasn't sure what to think, but he was pretty sure he saw hurt hidden in the deep blue pools of Carson's eyes. He hoped he didn't cause it.

" I didn't get at Dr. Kavanaugh because he wasn't worth it, guys like him will never change. He doesn't think I deserve my licenses, because I'm not like him. He also called me a cocksucker because I'm gay."

" Oh" Danny really wasn't to sure what he was supposed to say.

" I'm glad your not like Kavanuagh, he seems like a jerk."

" Thanks" Carson said then looked Danny in the eyes.

" Are you ok with this, with me being Gay, I can arrange to have you transferred to another foster family if it makes you uncomfortable."

" I don't want to go to another family Carson, I want to stay with you. I don't think you being gay bothers me. I've never met a gay person before." Danny said while giving Carson a hug that he looked like he needed. Even though he's only known a Carson for two days, Danny didn't like that hurt Carson.

" Let's watch X-men" Danny said out of the blue.

Half way into the movie Danny blurted out.

" Does that mean you have a boyfriend?"

" I'm single Danny"

" Oh, Well when you do. He's going to be very lucky to have you."

" Thanks Danny, but it's 10:30 and you need to go to bed." Carson said has he ruffled Danny's hair again and go up from the couch.

They raced each other up the stairs both of them almost falling back down more than once. Danny going into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Carson set the alarm code on the house. When Danny was finished with the bathroom. Carson went in and shaved, so he'd have a nice 5 o'clock shadow in the morning and then took a shower. Finished with his shower, Carson checked on Danny. Danny was already a sleep leg and arm hanging off the bed and his blanket twisted around his leg. Carson chuckled as he pulled Danny back onto the bed and fixed his blanket. He smiled as he noticed his old copy of twenty thousand leagues under the sea on the shelf and the picture of him and Da. Danny tacked up on the cork board.

" Good night Danny" Carson said to the quiet room, as he shut off the light and headed to his own room for the night. Carson went to bed knowing that Danny was going to be alright, and that trouble maker rotten child from New Jersey he heard about was really just a boy nobody was taking the time to listen to and understand.


	4. Chapter 4

_Howdy All, thanks for the reviews and comments. I'm loving them. Now for another chapter. We'll have another little does of Steve. This is just going to be a short little chapter. Also the Barbecue and some other bits will come in the next chapter. I'm also playing with the idea of email._

_Did I mention I don't own H50 CBS does nor do I own Stargate Anything MGM does._

There was this incessant ringing in Carson's head, he rolled over and it just kept coming. It took him a few seconds to realize it was a phone. He checked his cell phone, it was silent, it couldn't be the hospital. Carson reached over blindly fumbling around until his hand found the phone.

" hmm mh" Carson half mumbled, half grunted into the phone, only to have his ear assault by a wide awake 14 year old boy.

" Good Morning Dr. Beckett!" The voice rang out over the phone. Carson looked toward the window, eyes blurred with sleep. The sun hadn't even thought of waking up yet.

" Steven it is….it's 4:50am, the sun isn't even up yet. This better be good"

" uhh" Carson could hear the boy pause.

" Steven?"

" I just wanted to know if Danny wanted to come to the BBQ tonight?" Carson covered the receiver with his palm and started swearing in gaelic.

" Steven, go back to bed….sleep, like a normal teenage boy"

" Ok, good bye Dr. Beckett." Carson rolled his eyes, that boy was a piece of work. Carson promptly burred back into the pillows and fell asleep.

Truth be told, Carson was not a morning person. He came stumbling down the stairs and was immensely thankful when Danny shoved a mug of rather horrible coffee into his hands. Carson noted to give Danny an A for effort and set out not to grimace at the bitter taste. He was sure the boy would learn when coffee became important to him, they all did.

" Morning Carson" Danny asked while he spooned some instant oatmeal into two bowls. He'd woken up around nine and couldn't go back to sleep. Usually he'd sleep until 3 in the afternoon but then he'd been going to bed at 3 in the morning, despite his parents sending him to bed at 11.

" Hey kid, sleep alright?"

" mmmm yeah pretty good, You?"

" Not really, the hospital called six different times for phone consults, then my paper boy bless his heart called before the ass crack of dawn, wanting to know if you'd like to go to a barbecue with him and Kono later." Carson said between mouths of Danny's half homemade oatmeal. Danny seemed to add some Bananas and Blueberries and some other something to it.

" Can I?" Danny asked.

" Yeah, actually that'll work out just fine. I have to go to the hospital four, they need me in for an emergency surgery scheduled for four in the afternoon."

" Awesome, Thanks Carson."

After breakfast Carson and Danny set about their days. Danny played on his laptop, he'd wanted to get the new Cody Simpson CD and Carson had given him the password to his itunes account. He said that Danny could buy $15 worth of stuff from the itunes store for his allowance this week if he wanted that instead of the cash. Danny made his bed, and vacuumed his room and made a note about asking Carson if he'd help him paint it. Danny really was not a fan of teal and the white was just bit sterile. For an hour or so Danny sketched some pictures. He found it cathartic in a few things were. He'd gotten Kono's email from Chin and decided to send her an email.

-To: RoxySurfChick

Hey Kono, it's Danny. I got your email from Chin, well Carson got it for me. Carson said I could go the BBQ with you and Steve. I'm kind of nervous about starting school on Monday, I wasn't exactly all that great of a student at my old one. Is there anything I need to know so I don't shoved into a locker?"

Danny hit the send button and read some more the book he'd started the other night while waiting for the reply he got ten minutes later.

Kono opened her email and smiled at the address, it could only be Danny the boy she saw at the shop with Carson the other day.

- To: NewJerseyGrappler

Howzit Brah, thats cool. Glad you got my email from Chin. How you settling in? Kukui High is…..well it's school Danny, so it sucks but it's also good. Just try to avoid the football team. They are all dicks. After Chin graduated Kukui forever ago, the football guys have all been losers.

Principal Maybourne is an ass and doesn't like anybody…so just ignore him. The secretary Mr. Landry is a hard ass but he's also very fair and will be your biggest alley when you stay honest with him. Don't buy cafeteria lunch, Steve made that mistake his freshman year and got food poisoning so bad he'd spent the night in cuddled up to timmy the toilet. Just always bring your lunch.

If you want a bird course, I'd recommend art with Mr. Lorne or home ec with Mrs. Tydwell. Although you actually enjoy art in order to really get a decent grade in Lorne's class.

You'll meet a few freshman and sophomores at the BBQ brah so you'll know some people.

Kono hit send and took off to the beach to get in a few hours at the beach before the barbecue. She heard there was going to be a decent swell from some of the locals and there was no way she'd be missing it. He pro career may have gone out the window with her accident, but she could still kick ass and take names on the waves.

Danny and Carson worked on cleaning the basement for a few hours and true to Carson's word it wasn't like his glovebox. They'd been rearranging furniture and brought the upstairs tv, downstairs. It really did complete the lounge area which had two arm chairs and a sofa. Danny thought the basement was pretty cool, Carson had foosball, air hockey and pool tables set up in the corner and sports memorabilia mounted on walls. There was also a well stocked bar and Danny smiled when carson pointed out the "KID" fridge which had sodas and cheese strings in it. In a side room there was a home gym, boxing bag and a wrestling mat. They even found the longboard that Carson said he could have it was a sector 9 and Danny thought it was awesome.

" Hey Danno, Thanks for helping me"

" Thanks for the longboard. It's so cool down here!" Danny cooed still in awe

" Haha yeah it's my one real investment. Sometimes my buddies will come over or some work colleagues and we'll chill here. Kono practically lived here for month trying to beat me at foosball. It's impossible by the way. She lost several bags of candy that month." Danny laughed, he really didn't get Kono and Carson's relationship but he knew he thought it was awesome.

" I'll be smart enough to bet my candy on air hockey Dr. Beckett."

" Let's play some video games until Steve and Kono get here. They're going to grab you they're taking their bikes so you'll probably want to change into some shorts."

" OK lets play I'll change later." Danny said. Danny noticed the New Jersey Devils coasters and smiled. Carson must of got those for him, because Carson didn't really like hockey.


End file.
